Change Of Pace
by Freelancing writer
Summary: Not really about the mario world...but it's a new spin on the Bowser story...Try BXD instead of BXP some people may not like it tho
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, who let the Koopa in here?" was what the tiny reptile had heard the day he met the Princesses Peach and Daisy. He was visiting from the Dark lands with his father as an attempt of a peace treaty agreement with the mushroom king.

Both kings thought there was no better way to make peace then to see how compatible the children were with each other.

Bowser was rather timid at first because he had never had the chance to interact with a human before.

So you can imagine how quiet the not so tiny reptilian prince was when he was brought to the court yard located in the middle of the palace to visit with the little princesses.

Peach was admiring her new pink dress in the reflection of the coy pond that was in the very middle of the court yard, and little Daisy was playing in amongst the long grasses on the one end of the coy pond when Bowser was brought in.

Peach, being only a little girl of eight had never seen a Koopa before, was so terrified that she screamed, "Daisy! Look out! There's a monster behind you!"

Daisy turned around to see Bowser looking like he was almost ready to cry as he sat there on his hind legs, belly exposed and arms crossed. Daisy didn't see a monster sitting there, all she saw was Bowser.

Now Daisy being the nicer of the two, turned back to Peach, and scolded "Peach! Be Nice! That's the prince daddy wanted us to get to know." (Did I forget to mention that Daisy and Peach were sisters?)

Daisy then got up out of the dirt and the grass, and without even dusting her orange dress off, went over to Bowser, "Hi! What's your name?" Daisy asked as she planted herself down right beside Bowser.

Bowser had to look down at the seven year old, because she didn't even come up to his shoulder and they were supposedly the same age.

"I'm Bowser." he mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Bowser. I'm Daisy and the snob at the pond is Princess Peach, my sister."

Peach shot Bowser an awkward glance and then went back to admiring her new pretty pink dress. Daisy kind of thought Bowser was shy and didn't really blame him by the way Peach had called him a monster.

Daisy was also getting bored of just sitting there, so she kindly asked Bowser if he wanted to play.

Play? Bowser thought. Does the human really want to play with him?

"Have you never played before?" Daisy asked kind of confused.

Of course Bowser had played before! Only with other male koopas, because a Koopa's sense of play is rough and tumble wrestling.

"Yes I've played before."

Was all little Bowser was able to say before Daisy said, "Good! Come on then." she grabbed him by his paw and took him over to the sand box.

Peach still stood beside the pond and admired her pretty dress while still thinking that Daisy was absolutely crazy for befriending a hideous koopa.

Daisy and Bowser on the other hand did not give a second thought to what Peach might think. They were just having fun playing in the sand, building sand castles, and laughing at the make believe things that were supposedly going on inside each castle.

Bowser was having so much fun hearing the goofy things that were coming out of the tomboyish princess's mouth that he had just huge roars of laughter coming from his mouth.

Daisy was giggling as well, but Peach didn't hear her laughing, she just heard Bowser. It actually scared her. It scared her so much, that she ran and go the king.

"Daddy! I think Bowser's hurting Daisy!" was what she said when she burst into the thrown room where the King and Bowser's father were still deliberating over the peace treaty.

Both kings looked at one another, then took of towards the court yard.

The old Koopa King did not seem so old as he was running on all fours to get to his son.

The Mushroom king was not far behind him with Princess Peach daintily bringing up the rear.

To their surprise, when the koopa and the mushroom king arrived in the court yard, they found Daisy and Bowser constructing another castle in the sand box.

Daisy was confused and so was Bowser when they both looked up to see both Kings standing there looking bloodshot and angry. Bowser was the first to say something, "Your Highnesses, what are you doing here?"

Neither of the kings answered, Bowser's father just said, "Bowser, stand up and come here young man!"

Bowser looked at Daisy, then he got up because he knew not to cross his father even though he didn't know what he did.

Then the mushroom king said to Daisy, "You as well young lady!"

Now Daisy was really confused, she hadn't heard her father speak like that, not since her mother left anyway. She wasn't going to be quite as respectful as Bowser, "Why daddy? Bowser and I were playing."

"That's not what your sister said." Daisy looked at Peach who was timidly hiding behind the kings purple and red robes and scowled at her, "No daddy. Bowser was laughing so hard that Peach thought he was roaring."

The koopas and the humans all looked at Peach.

The mushroom king was angry at Peach that he said through his teeth, "Go up to your room young lady and stay there until I finish meeting with the king."

Peach had never been in trouble before, she'd seen Daisy get into trouble lots of times and now she knew how it felt and didn't like the feeling. She thought before that the koopa and her father's meeting wasn't important, but it must have really been if both kings were that angry.

Once the whole misunderstanding between Peach, Bowser and Daisy was all sorted out and the two kings had gone back to the thrown room, Daisy and Bowser went back to playing. "Why doesn't your sister like me?" Bowser asked sadly.

Daisy just shrugged, "I don't know. Peach is nothing but a snob! Let's just hope the deal between our two dads goes the way it's supposed to."

Which the meeting did, the koopa king and the mushroom king did come to an agreement to allow free trade in between the two kingdoms. They also agreed that since Bowser and Daisy got along so well, and that the two children were allowed to be friends and have possible play dates once a month.

Sometimes Daisy would go over to the Dark lands and sometimes Bowser would go to the mushroom kingdom. The times Daisy went to the dark lands were the best for Bowser because then he didn't have a bunch of Human's standing over guard over Daisy so that in case he even moved wrong, some one would be in there save the day. Daisy found it a little overwhelmed the first few times she was there, being surrounded by his twelve brothers. But after the second and third time, she was more relaxed around the koopas.

This especially appeared to be true the day their friendship moved to best friends. Daisy wanted to do something other than hang out in the castle around Bowser's brothers. And since it was a beautiful day (those are rare to come by in the Dark lands) she wanted to go outside and run around, "Let's go outside and play Bowser."

Bowser hadn't ever really played in the great outdoors, I mean why would he? They had a huge game room in the bottom of the castle near the dungeon. (Don't ask why. Trust me, you don't want to know) But just because Daisy suggested going outside, the idea actually appealed to him.

"Alright. Let's go outside then." So he and Daisy left the grey stone room that was his bedroom, and went out into the beautiful thing that was nature.

Once they left the entrance of the castle and over the big wood draw bridge, Bowser got the idea to take Daisy to a place that he remembered from when he was a young ling. This place was down by the river near an open meadow whether it was or not anymore was another thing, but Bowser figured even if it wasn't, it was just worth being with Daisy.

Since it was a fair bit away from the castle, Bowser thought it was maybe best if Daisy rode on his back. He didn't want to tire her out by walking.

"Get on my back Daisy! It's a fair way away."

Daisy did what she was told as she hugged his neck as he ran on what felt like his top speed.

That had to be the most fun Daisy had ever had! And she had had some pretty fun times. Like when her mother and Father were still together and they had a picnic by a river exactly like the one Bowser was taking her to. She and Peach were playing in the sand by the river (this was before Peach became a girly girl) and all of a sudden, the two girls started having a sand war to the point where sand was in both of their hair, all over their "play clothes", which just consisted of a shorter version of what they usually wore.

That consisted of for Daisy a shorts out fit that was yellow and orange and for Peach the same outfit as Daisy but hers was in pink.

Daisy was soon snapped back to reality when she felt Bowser slowly come to a stop and heard him say, "We're here Daisy!"

It was a surprise to Bowser because the spot by the river was the exact same way it was when his mother used to take him out there.

I guess Daisy being the tender age of nine, didn't really understand the beauty of the location. the two trees creating an arc way over the green grass and the blue flowing river, because all she said was "Cool place." Then she playfully touched Bowser's arm and yelled, "Tag! You're it!" as she was running away from the koopa as she was laughing her head off.

Bowser always loved the thrill of the chase, being a reptile it was kind of expected of him. So he took off after Daisy, running once again on all fours, laughing while saying, "I'm going to get you!"

Daisy screamed back, "Oh no you won't!"

As they were running, they started getting closer and closer to the edge of the river. So close in fact, that when Bowser caught up to Daisy and almost got a hold on her, Daisy lost her footing and fell into the fast flowing river.

All the while screaming, "Help! Bowser!"

For a few seconds, Bowser just stood there watching Daisy as she swiftly moved down the river. He knew she was in trouble but his first thought was 'what will father say? If he founds out I let this happen?'

But Bowser was stubborn, he wasn't going to let himself stand there and watch his best friend get swept away. So he started running swiftly down the side of the river, following Daisy.

The only good thing about this river was that there was a dam a short way down the river and luckily (if you could call it that) Daisy was caught between two big logs that helped construct the dam.

Bowser then carefully crawled across the dam to where the little princess was stuck.

Daisy was crying by this time, she was just so scared of the wild ride she had just been on, "Help me!"

Bowser tugged at Daisy until she was free from her bondage.

Then he picked her up and carried her back to the shore.

At first, he held her in his arms (remember that they still are little kids, he's ten and she's nine!)

"I'm so sorry Daisy! I shouldn't have chased you that close to the river side."

Daisy was panting, trying to catch her breath, "It's okay Bowser. I'm just glad that you came for me."

Bowser stroked Daisy's hair, "Daisy, you're my best friend! Of course I would come for you."

"You're my best friend too Bowser!" Daisy smiled.

Then Bowser realized that Daisy was shivering, sitting there in her cold wet dress and him, being a reptile didn't notice the cold. But he knew that being cold was not good for her, and he figured that his father would want to know what happened. So he took Daisy back to the castle where Daisy could dry off, and he could face the brunt of the king's temper for taking Daisy out of the castle without adult supervision.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're making me go live with mother?" seventeen year old princess Daisy asked in shock and a little bit of disgust to her father the mushroom king. He didn't say anything for he knew if he did, Daisy would surely start to cry and maybe even resent his reasoning.

But instead Daisy asked the very question that he wished she wouldn't, and that was, "Why? Is it because of Bowser and my friendship?"

This was an insane reason because Bowser and Daisy's friendship was the base of the peace treaty between the two kingdoms. But that was the reason the king wanted to send Daisy to live with her mother.

"I am very sorry my daughter. But you didn't really think I would let you be friends with that Koopa did you?"

Daisy's bright green eyes were now filled with tears and her creamy white skin was now a light shade of red, she was mad! She had every right to be too, her father was sending her away because of the best friend she had in the world. She had to tell Bowser the sad news, not before she said to the king, "See, this is why my mum and Peach's mum left. You are so mean to everyone you come into contact with."

Leaving the king standing there speechless, Daisy ran out of the large thrown room, pushing passed Peach, up the stair case and to her large bedroom at the top of the stairs where she threw herself across her white and orange covered bed and cried her eyes out.

Peach heard Daisy's cries, went up to her room, and knocked on the door, "Daisy, it's Peach. Can I come in?"

Daisy really did not intend to speak to Peach because she didn't like the friendship between her and Bowser. But Daisy knew there was no sense saying no to her, so she said from her bed, "Yeah go ahead."

The large wooden doors creaked open and there stood Peach, "What's wrong Daisy?" Peach asked as she set herself on the bed beside Daisy.

Daisy sat up on her knees before she told her the story of what their father was doing.

After Peach heard the story, she made Daisy even more upset by saying she wasn't surprised.

"What? How could you say that?" daisy asked the pink princess in disgust.

"Daisy, you are a princess! And Bowser's a koopa. You're beautiful and he's not. Those two things should never go together even if you are just friends."

Daisy knew that Peach resented the relationship she had with the koopa, but she didn't think it was this much.

"What did Bowser ever do to you?" Daisy asked as she wiped the remainder of her tears away from her now red face.

"Nothing! But I knew what his people have done to ours for centuries and it's just not right." Peach said as she tucked daisy's auburn hair behind her ear and away from her face.

Daisy didn't wan to hear Peach just sit there and talk trash about Bowser, but she also didn't want to cause a fight, so she just said, "Thanks Peach. But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone."

Peach nodded and did what her sister asked.

Daisy just flopped back on her bed and cried some more, while thinking, "Uhh, the nerve of her! Bowser is my best friend! It's not my fault we get along so well!"

The next hardest thing Daisy had to do was tell Bowser the sad news. But the bad thing was the next time she would be seeing Bowser would be at the ball celebrating the ten years of peace between the two countries.

Her father wouldn't send her away before then, would he? Daisy hoped not because she was in charge of the whole thing. It would look pretty silly if the hostess was not there.

And luckily, her father did not send her away before the ball. So Daisy managed to see the beautiful attire everyone was dressed in.

The long flowing ball gowns, the glittering jewels and the handsome koopa prince himself.

Daisy was sitting at the front of the ball room, where she and Peach waited to greet the visitors. When it was Bowser's turn to greet the princesses, he immediately felt foolish for wearing the black suit that covered his yellow skin and red shell because this meant he had to be civilized and not the animal he usually was when he and Daisy were together.

But that seemed to all go away when he kissed Daisy's white glove covered hand and she said, "Prince Bowser, you look very handsome this evening!"

Peach saw what was happening between her sister and the animal and she knew if it continued like this, Daisy would never be able to break it off with him.

"Daisy, why don't you take Bowser on to the balcony so you two can talk?"

Talk? Why would Daisy want to talk to me? Bowser thought as Daisy agreed with Peach and they were walking out on to the balcony.

The night sky was a beautiful black sky with the beautiful glimmer of the picturesque stars.

To Bowser, the stars reminded him of Daisy's eyes when they were full of light everytime they got together. Every time her green eyes were like that, except for right now.

That's how Bowser know there was something wrong with Daisy, she just looked sad.

"what's wrong Daisy?" he asked as Daisy leaned against the balcony railing with her back facing him.

"My father's sending me away Bowser!"

"What?" the large koopa gasped, "The agreement our father's have depend on us being friends."

Did Bowser just want to be her friend because of the agreement? That's just about as bad as only being friends with someone just because your parents pay them. That's what Daisy thought when Bowser said that and of course, Daisy was not a reasonable girl like Peach was when she got hurt, her temper flared, "What's that supposed to mean? Were you only friends with me because of the agreement?" _didn't you know I actually loved you?_ Is what she really wanted to know.

Bowser knew how bad that sounded and he wanted to explain himself but he didn't have a chance to, because Daisy brought up all of the play dates they had had since she was eight and then that time by the river that he saved her life after she almost drown, "So you were just doing what your father told you huh? Just like now right? That's the only reason why you're here?"

Peach was watching them through the glass french doors, she had a devious smile on her face. She wanted Bowser and Daisy to fight like that so that her father and the Koopa king would call of their silly agreement because to her, Koopas and Humans had no reason to co exsist with each other. They should just stay to their separate kingdoms. And maybe, just maybe, this would be a way for her father to finally listen to her.

Bowser put his paws on the side of Daisy's arms to try to calm her down and listen to reason, "Daisy, no! You're my friend, my best friend!"

Daisy pushed Bowser's paws off of her, "Bowser, I don't want to hear it! Even if you are telling the truth, where I'm going, I'll never be able to see you again!"

Bowser's temper was almost at it's boiling point, if the mushroom king did follow through on his plan to send Daisy away, he would lose the best friend and quite possibly the girl he loved.

Bowser tucked Daisy's auburn hair behind her ear, "Daisy, is that what you want? Do you want to never see me again?"

"Bowser, it doesn't matter what I want. It's what's going to happen. I'll never be able to see you again!" Daisy explained as her eyes were once again beginning to fill with tears.

Bowser knew that Daisy doesn't usually lie about things like that, and also he knew how he felt about her. He had to tell her how he felt before she left. Maybe this was the best possible time to do so, "Okay Daisy, I understand. But you have to know something before you leave."

Daisy looked at the Koopa that which she loved, and her eyes began to glimmer and dry up from her tears, "Yes Bowser?"

Bowser took a step closer to her, so that his reptilian body was against her skin.

"Daisy I-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because at that very moment, the french doors opened and out came Peach. Peach knew what Bowser was going to do and she had to put a stop to it or else Daisy would never get the giant beast out of the castle.

"Is everything alright?" Peach asked.

Daisy still stood there in close proximity to Bowser's body as she lied to her sister, "Everything is fine Peach! I was just saying goodbye to Bowser. Wasn't I?" Daisy said as she looked up at Bowser.

Bowser didn't want to cause any more pain than had already been done to the little Princess, so he kissed Daisy's cheek as he always did when they departed, "Yes. Good Bye Daisy." and the large Koopa strode out passed Peach.

At that moment, Daisy wanted to so badly fall apart. But she knew if she did, she would cause a scene and considering this was a very important party, that wouldn't be a good thing.

"Are you happy now? Bowser's gone and I will be tomorrow. Seems like Princess Peach always gets what she wants!" was all Daisy managed to say to her sister before she left the balcony and the ball room to go continue packing for her move.


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy was thinking about what happened with Bowser as she stood looking out the window of the new room in her mother's castle. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she heard her mother's voice and her trade mark knock coming from the door, "Daisy dear, may I come in?"

Daisy didn't want her mother to see her cry, so she dried her tears as she crossed the huge room to open the door for her mother Queen Rose.

Queen Rose was a very lovely woman. She had a lot of Daisy's attributes, the auburn hair, creamy white skin, and green eyes. She also had Daisy's sense of knowing when something was wrong.

Even though, Daisy had done a good job of drying her tears, Queen Rose still knew there was something wrong, as she did not have the same cheerfulness as she always did.

"Daisy, are you alright?" Rose asked as she stepped into the room.

Daisy did a once over of her face with her hand before she answered her mother, "Yes mum. I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rose sat down on the leather bench at the end of Daisy's unmade bed, and motioned for her daughter to have a seat.

There almost wasn't enough room for both Daisy and Rose to sit on the bench because of Rose's big red and white hoop skirt. However, Daisy managed to squeeze herself on to the bench just in time for Rose to say, "You don't look alright darling. Now what happened that your father sent you back?"

Uh oh! Daisy was going to fall apart if she had to tell her the story of Bowser and how they became friends at such a young age and then how she fell in love with Bowser, but he never found out because she didn't want to ruin such a good friendship especially if he didn't feel the same way about her in return.

But surprisingly, when Daisy did tell Rose the story, she didn't start crying. She did how ever feel a huge relief though. Rose was confused however, if her falling in love with another was the only reason her father sent Daisy away then there was no reason at all.

"He, Bowser, is a Koopa." Daisy answered in her response to her mother's question.

"You are in love with a Koopa?" Rose asked in a shocked way.

Daisy just nodded as she felt there was no better way to respond.

"Well, now I understand why your father sent you back. He was always against the koopa breed."

From this Daisy came to the conclusion that her mother agreed with the mushroom king, "You agree with him?"

"No I never said that! All I mean is that the koopas do things a little differently than we human's do. Now that you're living here, you're living here, you're just going to have to accept the fact that you likely won't see the Koopa Prince again."

That's what Daisy was always hearing from people, you're never going to see Bowser again.

How was that going to help her get over her love for her at one time best friend? The sad thing was, it just wasn't. Nothing was going to fix that especially in that castle where there was never any alone time. There were always people around. Daisy was just plain sick of it!

So one night, she couldn't stay there anymore, so she took off her pretty silver crown with the green jewel and all of her jewels and left them on her bed side table with a note laid underneath them addressed her mother that read:

_Dear mother,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this but I can't stay here and be a princess to a culture that hates koopas. I won't do it! I don't know when I'll see you again, if ever. I just need to find my own way._

_Love,_

_Daisy_

After Daisy placed the note under her jewels on the bedside table, she put on a dark cloak so no one would see her bright colored dress through the moon light, and opened the large picture window. Then she took one more look around her bed room before she made her exit through the window and climbed down the vine that lead out of her window into the darkness of the kingdom.

This was going to be the grandest adventure that Princess Daisy had ever been on. She was out in the country side with nothing but her memories of Bowser and everything she had experienced in her life.

(Memory)

Daisy was crushed when she found out that her mother and father were getting a divorce. She sat up in her room crying the day of the divorce was announced. When Peach heard her crying, she felt so badly for the girl she had come to know as her sister. She herself had lost her mother because of her overbearing father so she knew how Daisy must have felt.

"Daisy?" Peach asked as she poked her head inside Daisy's bedroom door to see Daisy lying on her bed clutching a pillow.

Peach then crossed the room over to her sister's bed, "Daisy, are you okay?"

"No I'm not Peach! What am I going to do without my mum?"

Now Peach only being about eight at the time, was still very mature for her age, so she just sat there stroking Daisy's auburn hair while she cried.

Then suddenly there was another knock on the big wooden door, it was the Queen.  
"Daisy honey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Daisy didn't say anything, Queen Rose just asked for Peach to leave the room. Peach then hugged her sister as she remembered when her mum left. Then she left the room making sure to shut the door as she left.

When Peach was out of the room, Queen Rose looked down at her daughter who sat there kneeling on her bed, "Are you alright honey? I know that couldn't have been easy for you!" her mother said referring to what just happened downstairs.

Daisy just nodded her head, "It's okay." then once her mum was sitting beside her, Daisy asked a very hard question, "Why does daddy have to be so mean?"

(Back to reality)

"Why does daddy have to be so mean?" that was always the question Daisy was asking when it came to her father. She asked that question even now, as she made her way to the forest on the edge of the kingdom. She figured she could rest there that night or morning as it was coming to now, until she figured out her next move on where to go.

Daisy didn't realize how tired she was until she found herself sitting underneath a huge oak tree. She felt herself slip into the clutches of sleep as she leaned up against the tree.

Just as her eyes slipped shut, her mind started to fill with memory filled dreams.

(Dream)

"Bowser Koopa! Get down from there!" fifteen year old Daisy practically screamed at Bowser as he stood on top of the dam that she had gotten caught in when she was young.

Bowser looked over at Daisy and laughed, "Shish! For a tom boy you certainly are a wuss!"

Daisy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she shouted back at him, "I am not a wuss! But don't you remember me getting caught in that dam?"

"Yeah I remember that. I also remember it kept you safe until I could get to you. Just like it's doing for you right now." he then extended his clawed paw to her.

But she still refused to climb on the dam because of her hidden fear of her getting stuck again. "No Bowser! I'm scared!"

He walked across the dam over to her and crouched down to her level, "Scared of what princess?"

Daisy just shot a very dark look at Bowser because he knew exactly what she was afraid of.

He just extended his paw to her again and very kindly said, "Well you have to concur that fear sometime!"

Daisy was just about to refuse once more until Bowser said, "Don't make me drag you up here!"

At that point she knew Bowser was not going to take no for an answer, so she took Bowser paw and stepped one by one up the logs until she was standing on top of the dam.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Then Daisy, who had her eyes shut, slowly let them open to see Bowser's lovely reptilian face in front of hers. Then she looked around to see that she was in fact standing on top of the dam with water rushing underneath them.

"Told you, you could do this!"

"How is it you always know how to save me from my fears?" she asked with her bright green eyes still fixated on him

"I don't know. But I'll always be here to save you! All you have to do is trust me." he said as he tucked her damp auburn hair behind her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy awoke from her sleep with tears in her eyes and the words trust me ringing in her ears. Daisy dried her tears from her eyes and looked at around at where she had slept for those few hours.

It had changed a lot since she had shut her eyes, because before you could barely see anything as the light was barely strong enough to make it through the trees. But now, the sun was so bright that Daisy could see the various colours of the bark on every single tree in the forest, and the beads of dew on each blade of green grass.

To Daisy it was beautiful, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. But it only reminded her of the beautiful days by the river with Bowser and especially that dream she just had.

So before she could start crying again, she thought it would be best if she just kept moving.

So she got up from her place beneath the tree, dusted herself off and continued walking through the trees.

Daisy thought for sure at this time of day, someone at the castle would be finding her note underneath the jewels and frantically going to the Queen.

She was right too because at that very moment, Queen Rose was reading the letter and already was in a panic because why would Daisy run away? She had everything she had ever wanted. Then one thought came into her mind, she went to see the koopa.

Daisy had thought about going back to Bowser, but after everything she said to him the last time she saw him, she didn't think he would want to see her.

No one could really blame her for thinking that way because she practically accused Bowser of only being her friend because of the agreement between the two kings.

About five times during her journey through those woods, she considered going back into the Dark lands and to her darling Bowser. But each time she made up a silly excuse why she couldn't and each time she just kept going.

Then the journey for her began to get scary in the woods, because it was now night fall and she couldn't see properly though the trees.

So to her, everything in the woods looked like things weren't. Like the trees looked like viscous animals with sharp teeth, and when she stepped on dry leaves or twigs on the forest floor, it sounded like someone was behind her, stalking her through the trees.

He heart started to beat enormously fast, her skin started to feel clammy and then she started to run.

Then, as if by rude coincidence, she got her foot caught in a root that was sticking out of the ground, then she fell to the ground, hitting her head on a roc as she went.

This caused her to be knocked unconscious and then she lay on that path in the forest. Until the next morning, an unexpected visitor came walking down that same path.

The traveler saw the princess laying there in the path and him being of tender heart, knew it was night right to leave some one who was possibly injured to fend for themselves.

So the traveler crouched down to get a better look at her to see the extent of her injuries. Not only did he see the huge gash in her head from the rock, but he also saw her beauty.

He couldn't just leave her lying there bleeding, so he gently picked her up and began to carry her back through the woods from the direction he came from.

(Daisy's dream)

"Bowser? What are you doing?" Daisy giggled as Bowser had his paws over her eyes and was leading her in a strange but yet familiar direction.

Bowser chuckled, "You'll see."

Daisy being the impatient tomboy was really curious to know what Bowser was up to, but since she knew that Bowser was like a rock when it came to getting any knowledge or information from him, she thought it best if she didn't bug him anymore. She just let the thirteen year old koopa do what he was going to do.

A few minutes later, Bowser took his paws down from her eyes and said, "Okay, my princess. You may open your eyes now."

When Daisy did open her eyes, she came to realize why that place seemed so familiar even with her eyes shut. This place was the same place he had taken her to so many times, it was the spot by the river.

Except this time, underneath the two trees, there was a red checkered blanket and what looked like a brown wicker basket.

Daisy looked at Bowser, "What's all this for?" she asked.

Bowser smiled after he chuckled, "Well ya see Daisy, I knew your birthday was last week and since I couldn't be there then, I thought it would be nice if I did something for you now."

(Back to reality)

"Who is she?" the traveler's companion asked the traveler when Daisy was lying in a strange bed, in a strange house with her head bandaged.

She was slowly starting to come out of her unconscious state when she heard the traveler say, "I don't know. I found her on the path in the forest. She was bleeding, I couldn't leave her there."

Daisy opened her eyes when she heard the voices, she saw the two figures standing there.

The one looked like a red tailed fox in a black cape, and the other, the one who found her on the path, was very tall, green skin and a dark brown shell.

Daisy had never seen people like that so you can imagine how scared she was.

"Where am i?" Daisy demanded to know as she sat up in bed.

The two creatures turned to look at her, the fox, who was a female came towards her, "You're at the hollow! WE found you injured on the path."

"Who are you?" Daisy asked when she realized that these animals had no intention of harming her.

The fox said, "Well, I'm Fiona Fox and the turtle over there is Thompson, but I think you can call him Tom."

The turtle just grunted what sounded like yes as he exited the hollow.

Then Fiona looked back at Daisy and asked, "Now that you know who we are, who are you?"

Daisy thought about telling the fox who she was but then she remembered that she was running away from being a princess, so she just told Fiona, "I'm Daisy."

"That's all? Just Daisy?"

Daisy just nodded, "Yep! Me by myself."

Fiona knew right away that Daisy was in fact lying, but she also knew what it was like not to want to tell people where she was from, so she didn't press the matter. She just left Daisy to rest as she was still recovering from a pretty serious head injury.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy lay back down and closed her eyes, but it was not to be a restful sleep either. She started having dreams of her passed life again, except this time was not the pleasant dreams of her and Bowser.

This time was back before the peace talks between the two countries began to take place. There were fires burning all around te mushroom kingdom, people screaming because of the rampages Bowser's people would take through the kingdom and the mushroom king standing on the top balcony of the castle watching it all happen with a sickly wild smile on his face.

Queen Rose had always been after the king to make peace with the koopas. (Even though she didn't like them anymore than he did) she was voicing her opinion to the mushroom king on that very balcony, "Why can't you just have peace between you and the koopa king? Why must you fight all the time?"

The king turned back to Rose, "Those evil monsters have no place in the mushroom kingdom! But they seem to believe they do!"

Rose walked over to beside the king where he stood observing their slowly crumbling kingdom, before she said, "Is this the kingdom you wish to leave behind for Peach and Daisy?"

The mushroom king growled at Rose, "I wouldn't expect you to understand! You're just a woman! You couldn't possibly understand what it takes to be in my position." as he attempted to walk out passed Rose.

But before he could make it through the doo, Rose sharply spun around, "That's right I don't. But I do know you're turning into what you despise! You'd swear you were the Koopa King!"

This made the mushroom king very angry. His temper flared and before he knew it, he had pinned Rose against the brick wall and slapped her in the face.

Just as his hand connected with her face, Daisy walked in. She couldn't believe her father would do that to her mother. "Daddy! Stop!" Daisy screamed.

"Daisy! Daisy wake up!" Fiona said as she was gently shaking Daisy awake.

Daisy's heart was pounding so hard as she remembered the crack of her father's hand making contact with her mother's face. She caught her breath when she realized that it was only a dream and that she was safely inside the Hollow.

"I was having a terrible dream!" she breathed.

"Yeah we got that!" Thompson sarcastically added when he looked up from his book.

Fiona shot Thompson a nasty look before she asked what the dream was about. "It might help if you talked about it." Fiona kindly suggested.

Daisy just nodded before she gulped and told Fiona what the dream was about.

When Thompson heard the story, he rolled his eyes, slammed his book on the wooden table, turned to Daisy and Fiona in the corner of the Hollow, "So your dad used to beat your mum! Who cares! It's time you got over it princess!"

Daisy gasped when she heard him say the word princess, she knew it was just a figure of speech but it was still far too close to the truth.

Fiona knew Thompson had upset Daisy, so she turned back to him, "Don't you have chores to do or something?"

"Yeah. Anything's better than listening to you girls talk about bad dreams." and Thompson left through the door out into the beautiful sunny day.

Fiona then turned back to Daisy, "I'm sorry about him! he's not usually like this."

Thompson was watching Daisy and Fiona talk through the small opening in the Hollow that passed as a window. He was thinking, wow, how could someone like that be such a royal pain in the butt with her dreams. She must have had a troubled life where ever she came from.

"What were you doing in the woods anyway?" Fiona asked to make conversation as Daisy was helping tidy up the Hollow.

"Running away." Daisy muttered.

Fiona and Thompson were no strangers to running away as they, a turtle and a Fox were in a forest where turtles and foxes had been extinct for years. But Fiona loved hearing the stories or reasons why a person would run away from their homes and families.

"IF you don't mind me asking, what are you running away from?" Fiona curiously asked.

Daisy sighed, "My father and my mother don't like the choice of man I've fallen in love with." conveniently leaving out the small important fact that Bowser was a Koopa.

"Forgive me for seeming nosy but why are you in the forest instead of with the one you love?" Fiona only asked that because if it was her, she would have run away with the one she loved instead of hiding in the woods.

"Uh the last time I saw Bowser, we said some very hurtful things to each other." Daisy found it very odd that she was spilling her guts to a total stranger when she knew absolutely nothing about Fiona and Thompson. So she asked Fiona what the story behind her and Thompson was.

"Well Daisy, I've lived in the Hollow all of my life. I am the last remaining fox in the forest."

"And Thompson? How did you meet him?" Daisy asked as she was admiring Fiona's pretty red fur. Even though she had a tinge of grey in her fur she was still one very pretty fox.

Fiona chuckled when she remembered the story of how she met the turtle. "Well Daisy, it's funny you should ask that. He came to the hollow the same way you did." Fiona went on to tell the princess how when Thompson was very young, her husband found him alone in the woods and brought him home to raise as their own. "After my husband died, Thompson was all I had left."

"What happened to your husband?" Daisy asked curiously.

Then Daisy got the worst news possible, Fiona's husband was killed by The Koopa's on one of their viscous rampages through the forest.

Daisy felt so bad for Fiona, "I am so sorry Fiona."

"It's alright Daisy, it was along time ago! But that was one of the main reasons why I never leave the Hollow, I don't want to make the same mistake that my husband did, trust a Koopa."


	6. Chapter 6

the next few days, Daisy stayed very quiet as she still had a few things yet to think about. She knew that Fiona and Thompson were not going to let her stay at the Hollow when they found out she had been keeping the secret of her being a princess. She was also considering going back to the dark lands to make things right with Bowser. All of that changed when one night Daisy had to fetch some water for Fiona to make dinner, she found Thompson, who she hadn't really talked to except for the few sarcastic comments, sitting by the well.

"When were you going to tell Fiona?"

Daisy put down the wooden water pail that she had been carrying underneath the pump, "Tell Fiona what?"

Thompson got up from where he sat on a log beside the pump to face her, "That you're princess Daisy of mushroom kingdom?"

Daisy was so startled by that, that she dropped her pail, "How did you know?" she gasped as she turned towards the turtle.

"I'm not stupid Daisy! I saw your face when you first arrived here when I called you princess. I also know that Princess Daisy of the mushroom kingdom is famous for wearing the light orange dress that I found you in!" Thompson explained when he picked the pail up and began to fill it again.

Daisy's cheeks went red with embarrassment as she begged Thompson not to tell Fiona about her being a princess. "Thompson, please! Don't tell her!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

Daisy's hands went to her hips, "Because, I know you were adopted by Fiona and there's no where else for me to be right now."

Thompson looking into Daisy's eyes as they went wide like she was going to cry, "Ugh! Daisy, I'm not going to tell Fiona. But has anyone told you, you are cute when you're frustrated?"

Daisy was quite startled by that since she thought all along that Thompson thought she was just a pain in the butt. At that moment she wished that Thompson still thought that because even though it was supposed to be a joke on Thompson's behalf, that was the sweetest thing anyone had said to her since the last time she saw Bowser.

Thompson saw the light drain from her green eyes and knew he had said something wrong. So he coughed, clearing his throat as if symbolizing that he cleared the slate, "Daisy, I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

Daisy just muttered what sounded like 'I know' before she turned around and walked back down the leaf covered path to the hollow.

Thompson stood there still clutching the brown wooden water pail in his green hands. He wondered what he had said to make Daisy so sad. Maybe it was because he had been such a jerk to the fair princess since he found her that day in the woods. But that couldn't be it, it had to be something deeper than that. But what? he thought.

Meanwhile, Daisy was in the hollow helping Fiona make dinner. Fiona her self had sensed something was wrong because usually she couldn't get Daisy to shut up, now she was silent. Fiona was quite curious "What's wrong Daisy? You're quieter than usual."

Daisy just shook her head and said it was nothing. Because if she told Fiona what the real problem was, then she could just say good bye to her new found friends.

Fiona knew that Daisy had just been outside with Thompson, and she also knew that Daisy had forgotten the water pail, so something must have happened between the two of them.

"Did Thompson say something?"

Of course Thompson hadn't said anything, Daisy's head turned sharply towards Fiona, "No, Thom didn't say anything."

Fiona wasn't buying it, but she was intrigued by how Daisy had defended Thompson just now considering two weeks ago she couldn't stand him. So since Daisy's lip was buttoned so tightly, Fiona decided to speak to Thompson.

Daisy was taking an early evening, so Thompson and Fiona decided to have a bonfire outside so the wouldn't be disturbing her.

At first, Thompson just stared into the glow of the fire thinking about how the orange from the glow reminded him of Daisy's orange dress and what he could have possibly said to make the fair princess so upset. Fiona saw how quiet Thompson was being, and she really was curious to know what had upset Daisy, so being as close as she was to Thompson, she asked him what happened earlier that day when Daisy went to go get water.

At first Thompson didn't know what to say because he knew Daisy didn't want Fiona to know who she really was, and telling the whole story of what happened earlier that day would really give that secret away. So he just acted like he didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean Fiona?"

"Well, I send Daisy out to get a pail of water all happy as she went, and then she comes in quiet without the water pail. Now what did you say?" Fiona asked as she climbed up on the stone bench and sat down with her tail curled around her for warmth.

Thompson rubbed his green hands together as he considered telling Daisy the truth. "Uhm, I was joking around and told her she was cute when she was frustrated."

Fiona knew exactly why Daisy reacted in that way because she knew how Bowser was the type to goof around and be sarcastic and knew that's how Daisy would react when reminded.

"But I don't understand why she should react that badly?" Thompson wondered as he removed himself from the stone bench.

Fiona sighed, "I do."

Thompson sharply turned to face her before he wanted to know, "You do? Then what's the reason?"

Fiona was quite shocked and taken aback by this because the Thompson she knew was a tough turtle, didn't usually care about another person, and now he was concerned about Daisy? Fiona laughed, "My Thompson, you sure care a lot about what's wrong with Daisy."

Thompson clenched his jaw and tied to tell Fiona that no he didn't care about Daisy, he was just curious. "I'm just curious to know what's wrong with her."

Fiona wasn't buying it, she knew that Thompson had grown to care for the girl, "Thompson, don't lie to me. You care about her!"

daisy was just about to come from around the corner of the hollow when she heard Fiona say that and knew it was probably a private conversation and knew she shouldn't be listening but for some reason, her body stayed planted right where she was.

At this point, Thompson was starting to get flustered, "Fiona, why would you say that? She's annoying, she's a pain in the butt, she gets emotional at the drop of an acorn. That's not the type of girl I want."

Daisy couldn't bare to listen to any more of that because for some reason her heart began to beat as if it was about to break and she didn't want to make a big scene so she went back into the hollow.

"Is that all you think about her?" Fiona asked knowing there was probably something else behind that thick wall Thompson had built.

"Yeah, I'm a turtle and she's a beautiful human. How could that possibly work?"

Thompson said quietly instead of the tough strong voice that everyone had grown accustomed to. Fiona motioned for Thompson to sit back down on the bench beside her. When he did, Fiona put her paw on his leg before she told him, "Thom, listen to me, I don't really thing Daisy cares what breed you are. And you shouldn't either! If you care about her, you should tell her instead of denying it."

Thompson knew Fiona was right as he hugged the wise old fox. He needed to tell Daisy, but what a shock it would be. He had been mean to her since she arrived at the hollow three months ago and now he suddenly cared for her.


	7. Chapter 7

"The mushroom kingdom is waging war." The king Koopa said to his son Bowser.

Bowser was confused by this because after they had worked so hard to create peace amongst the two kingdoms, why would they do this now? "Why father?"

"Because it seems your friend Daisy has disappeared and in the Mushroom King's mind, he thinks we have her."

Daisy disappeared? Bowser thought as his heart started to beat rapidly. Bowser knew that the last time he saw her they had fought and she probably thought that he didn't care for her anymore. Which was not the truth at all, he cared about her a great deal, he loved her. He also loved his country, there was only one way to save both the woman he loved, and his country, and that would be to go out and find her.

When he told his idea to the king, he thought it was absolutely preposterous, "My son, you don't even know where the princess is."

"Isn't that the whole idea of looking for her? Go to war with the mushroom king if you may but I'm going to look for her!" and Bowser left the great stone thrown room to start planning the search. Of course, his father was right, he had no idea on where Daisy was but he still had to try.

* * *

Daisy was out walking in the woods, it was the first time she had done so since she arrived at the Hollow. It was a bright and sunny day out so the trees didn't look near as scary as they did that first time. The sun was shining through the trees making the shade of brown in the tree bark stand out making everything look three dimensional. Daisy had a sense of peace being on the path in the woods by herself. But that sense of peace was soon to be disrupted when from behind her, she heard leaves crackling as if some one was walking on them.

She didn't pay any attention because she came to find earlier that there were other animals besides Fiona and Thompson who worked in the forest so it was probably one of them. It wasn't until she felt a hand fall on her shoulder that she really became frightened. She ripped the hand off her shoulder and ran as fast as she could.

The person ran after her, "Daisy, Stop. I'm sorry for scaring you." and of course it was only Thompson.

She felt pretty silly for being scared like that. Daisy stopped running, and felt her cheeks go a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry Thom. You just frightened me."

"Which I've already apologized for." he smirked.

Daisy giggled then she remembered the conversation she had over heard between him and Fiona about how he thought she was annoying and a pain in the butt. That made her wonder what he wanted, "Did Fiona send you?" as her eyes lowered away from his brown eyes to the forest floor.

"No, Fiona didn't send me. I was on my way back to the hollow from working when I saw you walking by yourself." he explained.

"Oh." Daisy said as they both started walking down the path she had taken and Daisy being a tomboy and the type of girl to speak her mind, she blurted, "You're actually walking with me? I thought you found me annoying and to be a pain in the butt?"

"What?" Thompson was confused because he had only said that to Fiona, how would she know that?

"I heard you and Fiona talking last night."

Oh crap! Thompson thought, "You did?" he said.

"Yes I did! So why are you walking with me? Are you just waiting to see how annoying I get today?" and Daisy stormed away from Thompson leaving him there dumbfounded.

Daisy was walking through the woods with tears coming from her green eyes as she was thinking about how confused she was. She cared about Thompson, which was a mystery amongst itself because she found Thompson rude and conceited. However, she still loved Bowser even after the way they had ended things. She just didn't know what to feel as she sat down on a log not far away from the path.

Tears once again came down her cheeks when she heard Thompson's voice, "Can I explain what happened now?"

Daisy looked up to see Thom's green form standing above her. Daisy's creamy white hand wiped away her tears as she nodded her head. Thompson sat down beside her on the same log. At first he didn't know what to say or do and then it came to him, "Look Daisy, don't cry. You misunderstood what I said to Fiona. Yes I think you are annoying and a pain in the butt sometimes but as are a lot of people."

"What's your point Thompson?" as she covered her face with her hand trying very hard not to cry again.

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I'll tell you." his green hand took her hand away from her face and then lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye.

"Daisy, I know I don't show it, but you've gotten to me Princess! Now I'm not saying I love you or anything, but I do care deeply about you."

Daisy didn't say anything. She just looked into his deep brown eyes to see if he was lying. The look he had in his eyes was full of warmth, compassion and absolute truth. That made her believe that he wasn't lying and she threw her arms around him and told him that she felt the same way.

* * *

Bowser was getting very discouraged as he and his search part had searched every where and yet they had not found hyde nor hair of Daisy.

"Maybe it's time we called off the search. It's been three weeks your highness." the green and yellow Koopa told Bowser.

Bowser could not believe what he was hearing. "No I will not believe that. and you can't either." Bowser paused to look at a map of the places they've searched before he continued, "Now we've searched every where, except the black forest!" as he pointed at the map with his clawed finger.

"But sir, no koopa has been in there since the days of the rampages. Your father forbid it!" the same green and yellow koopa explained.

Bowser growled, "Who cares what my father says. I'm going in there myself!"

"But sir!"

Bowser rawred, his nose flared and his eyes went blood shot, "do not test me!" The green koopa knew not to fight with Bowser because when Bowser had an idea in his head, there was no changing his mind because he knew in his heart that Daisy was in the forest and that's where he was going to be as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy and Thompson were enjoying themselves as they were walking hand in hand down the path to the Hollow, until they got to the bonfire pit where Thompson and Fiona had met only nights before. As much as he wanted to tell Fiona about his new relationship with Daisy, he also wanted to spend some time alone with his princess. So he lead her off the path towards the pit.

Daisy smiled, "Where are we going Thom? Shouldn't we go see Fiona?"

"Later. I want to spend some time with you Princess." Daisy didn't argue any more with that and went with Thompson. The turtle and the princess sat down on the stone benches surrounding the fire pit and did something that was new to the both of them, talked about their lives. Thompson had heard a lot about Daisy as she was the Princess in the Mushroom kingdom, but that was mostly through gossip and that could easily be exaggerated, so he asked her about her life before the Hollow.

"What was it like before you ran away?"

Daisy did not know where to start; she loved growing up with her Father and sister in the Mushroom kingdom. She had so many grand adventures that deemed her childhood wonderful, most of which included Bowser.

"Who's Bowser?" Thompson asked.

Daisy realized she hadn't mentioned Bowser to Thompson before and was afraid of how he would react to know that she had known a Koopa, so she swallowed hard and said, "Bowser is the crowned prince of the Koopas. My father had an arrangement with the Koopa king in order to create peace between the two kingdoms that rested on Bowser and I being friends."

Daisy thought for sure that mentioning a Koopa would upset Thompson, but to her surprise Thompson wasn't upset at all, he was just sitting there with her hand in his listening to her and all he said was, "You were friends with a Koopa?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes, he was my best friend."

"Well, you certainly make some interesting friends Daisy. I just wouldn't mention Bowser to Fiona though." As Thompson knew all too well what Fiona was like at the mere mention of a Koopa.

"It's not Fiona I was worried about." She said relieved as she turned away from Thompson.

Thompson was curious, so he turned Daisy's face back towards him, "What? Did you think I would get jealous?"

Daisy shrugged and said she didn't know what to think, "I didn't know what to expect with you. You're very difficult to read Thompson."

Thompson shook his head while laughing, "Daisy, I'm not going to get jealous over something that you did in your passed. There's no point. There's only here and now."

Daisy smiled deeply as she realized that she was truly happy with Thompson because his attitude towards things was so different than what she was used to it was refreshing. When she lived in the Mushroom kingdom the events from the past were relevant to her everyday life, not only from the King but her relationship with Bowser itself. To Thompson it did not seem to matter that she was once friends with a koopa. His ability to let things go was one trait that she loved about Thompson, but with a trait like that he must have acquired it somehow. So she asked, "How are you always so able to let things go?"

Thompson's grip on her hand increased, "the way I was raised, I learned to not hold on to things. It was better to just forget."

Up until now Thompson had never mentioned his childhood with Fiona or how he came to be in the Hollow. Daisy wanted to know more but she could tell by the way he was gripping her hand that things from his childhood were hard, "What happened?"

Thompson had never wanted to talk about his childhood or his passed life, not that it was bad he really enjoyed his life with Fiona and her husband and was grateful that they were willing to take him in as a small turtle, but things happened before Fiona took him in that he would rather forget.

"What things Thom?" Daisy whispered softly.

Thompson looked into her big green eyes and saw they were filled with light and warmth for him and he knew it was safe to tell her. He sighed, "Daisy, I am sure Fiona told you how I arrived at the hollow."

Daisy nodded remembering the conversation she had had with Fiona regarding Thompson.

"Before I came to live with Fiona and her husband, I lived with my real family."

"What happened to them?"

"Daisy, it was around the time of the war between the Dark Lands and the Mushroom kingdom." Thompson had been a five year old small turtle around that time living with, as he said, his mother and Father and six brothers. They lived on the edge of the forest by the river and they had a good life. That was until the war started. Like every other species in the forest, the turtles worried but they figured there was no immediate danger to them. They were wrong! One night, a month into the war, a brigade of mushroom soldiers invaded that part of the forest and burned everything to the ground; including his family's home with his family in it.

Daisy was horrified that her people would do something that cruel, "How did you escape?" she gasped.

"I was coming back from fetching water for my mother when I saw the glow of the flame and the screams of my family. Then a few days later Mr. Fox found me wandering alone in the woods. I didn't speak for the first year I was with them." Thompson had held on to that memory for so long that he forgot about the emotions that came with it. The only thing that kept him calm was the soothing feeling of Daisy's hand in his. That soon left though, as Daisy felt so badly about how her people had treated his during the war, that she pulled her hand back from his and tried very hard not to burst into tears herself.

"Daisy?" Thompson said realizing how much his story was effecting Daisy.

"Is that why you hated me so much when I first came into the Hollow?"

Thompson had to admit that that did play a part in his dis like of Daisy when they first met, "But that's not the whole reason."

Daisy's head jerked towards him, "It wasn't?"

"No. And first off I didn't hate you. Remember, I thought you were a pain in the butt. Yes, I didn't want to get close to you because of your ties to the Mushroom Kingdom. But the real reason why I didn't like you was because I knew nothing would stop me from caring for you."

Daisy couldn't help but smile because she used to think that Thompson was rude and conceited but now he was showing that side of himself that was kind and caring, the side he only showed with Fiona, "Thank you for sharing all of that with me Thompson. I know it could not have been easy."

"It wasn't." he admitted but at the same time, he was glad he had told someone, he had even refused to tell Fiona and her husband about it.

"Well I am glad you were able to tell me. But we should go back to the Hollow before Fiona gets worried." Daisy said as she got up from the stone bench.

Thompson had wanted to spend more time with Daisy away from the Hollow and the Fox but he knew Daisy was even more stubborn than he was and knew there was no sense in arguing with her so he got up from the bench and followed her back to the Hollow.


End file.
